deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
|-|Base= |-|Super Shadow= Shadow the Hedgehog is the arch-rival of Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. He previously fought Vegeta in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow. He later fought Mewtwo in the 63rd episode of Death Battle, Mewtwo VS Shadow and then fought Vegeta again in a bonus episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Shadow vs Akame' (RoadRollerDio, Completed) * Akuma vs Shadow (Abandoned) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Asriel Dreemurr * Shadow vs Bass.EXE * Shadow vs Bass (Completed) * Shadow The Hedgehog VS Batman * Shadow VS Battra * Bayonetta VS Shadow * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. BlackWarGreymon (Completed) * Shadow VS Blake (Completed) * Bowser vs Shadow * Bardock Vs Shadow * Shadow vs. Doomsday (Completed) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Riku * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Buttercup * Shadow VS Reala (Completed) * Cell VS Shadow the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Shadow vs chara * Cyrosona vs Shadow (Completed) * Shadow VS Dante * Shadow VS Dark Pit (Completed) * Dimaria Yesta vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Completed) * Shadow The Hedgehog vs. Dio Brando (by TheDragonDemon) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Dark Samus * Dark Meta Knight vs Shadow the Hedgehog *'Shadow vs Donkey Kong' (Completed) * Shadow VS Freddy Fazbear (Completed) * Genesect vs. Shadow (By ImagoDesattrolante) * Gladion vs Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) (Completed) * Goku Black VS Shadow the Hedgehog (Completed) * Shadow vs Guts * Hellboy vs Shadow (RoadRollerDio) * Hiei vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Hit VS Shadow (Completed) * Homura Akemi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Completed) * Hulk vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Jeanne vs Shadow (Completed) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Jotaro Kujo (RoadRollerDio) * Shadow the Hedgehog Vs. Kars (Abandoned) * Knuckles Vs Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog Series Fight) (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Shadow * Shadow vs Kyoko * Leon S. Kennedy vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Lucario VS Shadow * Luigi V.S Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu (Completed) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Makoto Niijima (RoadRollerDIO) * Mario vs Shadow '(Completed) * Metal Sonic vs Shadow * 'Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Completed Fanon Version) * Piccolo vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow vs Reaper * Red Hulk vs Shadow * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Roxas (Abandoned) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Ryu (Completed) * Ryuko Matoi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sasuke Uchiha * Shadow VS Silver * Sol Badguy vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic VS Shadow * Starkiller vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Completed) * Shadow vs Stitch (Completed) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Travis Touchdown * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom (Completed) *Shadow vs Vezon * Vergil vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Completed) *'Shadow the Hedgehog vs Waluigi' (Completed) * Wario VS Shadow (Completed) * Shadow vs Wolf (Completed) * Wolverine vs Shadow the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Shadow the Hedgehog VS Zero (Completed) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Zuko As Archie Shadow * Archie Shadow vs New 52 Superboy * Archie Shadow vs Regime Superman Battles Royale * Anti-hero battle royal * Biologically-Engineered Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Edgy/Dark Battle Royale * Hedgehog battle royale (Bigthecat) * Most Wanted Smash Bros Figthers Battle Royale * Powerful Anti-Hero Battle Royale * Shadow vs Meta Knight vs Dark Pit * Shadow the Hedgehog Faction Royale * Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal * Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton) (Completed) * Sonic's Rivals Battle Royale (RoadRollerDio) * Ultimate Life Form Battle Royale With Rouge * Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat With Sonic the Hedgehog * Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow *Sonic & Shadow vs. Naruto & Sasuke (by TheDragonDemon) With Sonic and Silver *Sayians vs Hedgehogs Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 19 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * All Might * Android 17 * The Anti-Monitor * Archer (Fate) * Azrael * Beelzemon *Brutaka (Bionicle) * Crash Bandicoot * Omi * Francine Smith * Black Adam * Bizarro * Black Knight (Shovel Knight) * Broly * Cheetah * Juggernaut (Marvel) * Cinder Fall * Count Bleck * Dark Bowser * Darkrai (Pokémon) * Darkseid * Darth Maul * Deadshot * Deathstroke * Discord * Erza Scarlet * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Geno * Genos (One Punch Man) * Gorilla Grodd * Hakumen * The Joker * Kimeramon * Kourin Tatsunagi * Kurome Ankokuboshi (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Kylo Ren * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Luke Skywalker * Mace Windu * Magneto * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Princess Peach * Raditz * Ragna the Bloodedge * Reverse-Flash * Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Shadow Mario * Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios * Sunset Shimmer * Superboy * Superman * Thanos * Thor Odinson * Vali Lucifer (Highschool DxD) * Widowmaker (Overwatch) * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) * Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Zeref Dragneel With Rouge * Emerald Sustrai & Mercury Black With Sonic * Ragna the Bloodedge & Jin Kisaragi * Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Scorpion and Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) With Silver * Vegeta & Trunks With Blaze * Vezon & Brutaka (Bionicle) History He was built by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form from Black Arm DNA. Although he is a powerhouse, his initial purpose was to have genes to cure the deathly ill, specifically Gerald's granddaughter Maria. But before Shadow was able to be shared to the world, Maria was tragically killed. After that, Shadow tried to destroy the world, but eventually saved it instead. Death Battle Info (Vegeta VS Shadow) 'Background' *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Bio-Engineered Ultimate Life Form *Nearly Indestructible *Hypersonic Speeds *Martial Arts Skills 'Chaos Force' *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Blast *Other Energy-Based Attacks *Can be used to defend, heal, fly, & warp 'Inhibitor Rings' *Restricts Chaos Power *Maintains Precision Control *When removed, his powers increase exponentially *When removed, his stamina drops quickly 'Super Form' *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Endurance *Invincible *Duration based on a time limit Death Battle Info (Mewtwo VS Shadow) Background * Height: 3' 3"|100cm * Weight: 77.2lbs|35kg * Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform * Possesses Black Arms DNA * Agent of G.U.N.'s Team Dark * Officially likes "nothing" * Ambidextrous * Somehow often mistaken for Sonic * Edgelord Powers & Arsenal * Hover Boots * Spin Dash * Super Speed * Heightened Strength * Superhuman Durability * Chaos Powers ** Chaos Control ** Chaos Spear ** Chaos Blast ** Spear of Light ** Shadow Heal Super Shadow * Massive power increase * Unlimited chaos powers * Automatic flight * Unlimited endurance * Nearly invincible * Form duration limited by time ** Average duration: 50 seconds * Can access full power when Inhibitor Rings are removed * Requires 7 Chaos Emeralds to form Feats * Survived falling to earth from space * Teleported the Black Comet * Has bested Sonic in combat * Froze time around an entire planet * Can skydive without a parachute * Survived an attack from Mephiles * Defeated Black Doom, Black Death, Metal Sonic, Solaris, & Final Hazard * Took out an entire Metarex Fleet Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Knows how to play Basketball https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7Q0_DgXHG0 Abilities *Superhuman speed on par with Sonic's *Longevity Chaos Powers *Chaos Control **Positive Chaos energy used to manipulate or warp time and space **Allows the user to teleport. ***The distance Shadow can travel depends on how much Chaos energy he uses. **In combat, Chaos control can be used both offensively and defensively **Is performed when Shadow uses a Chaos Emerald or if he builds up a positive Chaos Aura ***Hero Shadow can fly long distances **Shadow Heal ***Shadow uses Chaos Control Energy to gradually heal himself ***Shadow needs to concentrate to perform this heal; making him vulnerable while performing it *Chaos Spear **Channels raw Chaos energy into a form of electricity shaped like a spear shaped energy construct **Can be adjusted to be potent enough to incapacitate or inflict serious damage on an opponent *Hero Shadow and Dark/Chaos Shadow **Shadow's chaos energy peaks; making his body temporarily flow with either positive or negative power **Nigh invincibility **Gives all his guns unlimited ammo **Is fueled by Shadow's actions; performing sins and assisting villains to fuel his negative chaos energy, while acts of heroism fuel positive energy. **Chaos Blast ***Unleashes a huge explosion of negative Chaos energy ***Damages anyone and anything caught within it's radius **Can be achieved by removing Inhibitor Rings Arsenal *Hover boots **The primary source of Shadow's speed **Allows Shadow to hover in place; although its flying capabilities are limited *Flash Shot *Gatling Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Vacuum *Heavy Shot *Pistol *Semi-Auto Rifle *Black Sword *Dark Hammer *Grenade Launcher *Bazooka *Egg Bazooka *Laser Rifle *4-Shot RPG *8-Shot RPG *RPG *Big Worm Shooter *Heal Cannon **Heals allies (but not Shadow himself) **Can revive humans from near death *Satellite Gun **A lock-on device that triggers a Satellite Laser to strike from space *Samurai Blade **Can fire an unlimited amount of energy blasts *Egg Vacuum **Instantly kills small opponents by sucking them into the gun **The gun will pop once it is full; which creates rings *Omochao Gun **Fires Omochao heads that ricochet chaotically *Shadow Gun **Shadow's most powerful gun *Motorcycle Transformations *Super Shadow **Attained when possessing all seven chaos emeralds **True Flight **100% Stat increase **Speed on par with Sonic's super form whom can travel 'nearly the speed of light' *Chaos Boost **Accessed with Memory Shards **Stat increase Feats *Matched Sonic in combat multiple times; occasionally defeating him. *Defeated Devil Doom *Held back one of Final Mova's heads *Despite sustaining injuries previously, he fought on par with the powerhouse Knuckles *Tanked hits from Mephiles *Alongside Sonic prevented the Space Colony ARK from crashing into Earth *Out-raced an explosion in only a couple of seconds *Strong enough to lift and throw a city bus one-handed *Froze the entire Earth with Chaos Control *Stopped the Black Arms invasion *Fought both Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega to a standstill *Single-handily took out an entire Metarex fleet *Survived a fall from orbit **It should be noted that this only happened in the comics. According to the official games; Eggman had a robot rescue Shadow before he landed on Earth. *Defeated Eclipse the Darkling, his brother, who was supposedly superior to him in every aspect and had the ability to negate his Chaos Powers. *As Chaos Shadow killed Black Death, the second ruler of the Black Arms *One shot a clone of himself created by Infinite *Three shots Zero the Jackal who is Infinite’s past Faults *Relatively frail **Without Power-Ups, Chaos Energy or Super Shadow; Shadow can be harmed by regular knives and bullets. *Can only use a majority of his Chaos powers if he is in close proximity to a Chaos Emerald **Even with a single emerald, he cannot use his Chaos powers to their fullest potential *Susceptible to mind control *Was fooled by Doctor Eggman to attack Sonic the Hedgehog, with a poorly edited video of Sonic making fun of Shadow (Sonic Boom) *Chaos Control lasts only a few seconds *Overconfident of himself *Was overpowered by Mephiles *Suffers from Amnesia **Can become depressed and/or confused by being reminded of Maria *Strength feats are inconsistent *When he removes his inhibitor rings his stamina decreases significantly *Can only remain in his super form for a short period of time *His jet-shoes have little traction; meaning Shadow slides when he tries to slow down (Sonic Battle). *At times very cocky and arrogant *Traumatized by his complex, tragic past *Obsessed with Maria's death *Finds it necessary to ride motorcycles for no reason (other than the cool factor). Gallery Super_shadow_final.png|Super Shadow, one of Shadow's forms Sonic The Hedgehog - Shadow The Hedgehog holding the Chaos Emeralds.png|Shadow The Hedgehog holding the Chaos Emeralds Shadow's Gun.gif|Shadow stroking and cocking his gun Hero Shadow.jpeg|Hero Shadow, one of Shadow's forms Dark Shadow.jpeg|Dark Shadow, one of Shadow's forms XD-shadow-mad-sonic-funnies-38030591-208-342.png Chaos Shadow.png|Shadow's chaos blast shadow-the-hedgehog--with-gun 1.png|Shadow with a alien gun Shadow the Hedgehog.png|Shadow with a (red) Chaos Emerald Shadow with Pistol.png|Shadow with a pistol ShadowTheHedgehog with gun 2.jpg|Shadow with a rocket launcher Shadow-the-hedgehog--with-motorcycle-min_(1).png|Shadow on a motorcycle Death Battle Preview - Shadow The Hedgehog Returns to Death Battle.png|Shadow The Hedgehog Returns to Death Battle Trivia *Blaze the Cat was supposed to be Sonic's rival in Sonic Adventure 2, instead of Shadow the Hedgehog. *Shadow's favorite anime is Kill la Kill (no joke).[1] Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Bombers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Void Users Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Angry Combatants Category:Tragic Character Category:Tragic Villains